The Masquerade Party
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: Sam Manson is in collage and gets invited to a mask party but what she doesn't know that her future is going to change because of one person. She doesn't know Danny or Tucker in the beginning. And a certain Phantom may or may not be possessive and obsessed over her. Rated T for a reason. DXV (DxS shipper) DXS at the end (: may be changed to Rated M for later contents.
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV ''I was in my room _trying_ to sleep. The only reason why I say "_trying" _is because I was literally trying to go to sleep. The stupid music of the stupid party next to my little collage room was on full blast! Man, they were going to have a piece of my mind once I get up at tell them to stop the freaking loud music'' She thought. She grabbed her slippers and started heading to the door. When she got to who ever ''smart idea was it to make a party on collage school night'' door, she fiercly knocked on the door like there was no tommorow. It took a while but finally someone opend and a guy about Sams age (she is 19) with nice black hair falling on his forehead and beautiful blue eyes with long lashes and dimples. She was going to admit he was kinda hot. But she put that thought to the side. ''Remember Manson, remember the reason your here for". She thought. After like a minute of staring at the guy she finally opened her mouth and spoke '' excuse me, ya um can you like turn it down because some of us are trying to go to sleep''. Then the guy spoke and said ''why should i shut down my party for a freak like you''. He laughed and closed the door on her. She just stood there gaping at his comment. ''I mean how did he know i was a ''freak'' (as the whole collage calls me) if I was only wearing a purple tank top and black pj pants. And i only had one tattoo and it was a cross, and snake bites. Ok maybe that was enough to show that I was a goth.'' She thought. she stormed back to her room and tried again to go to sleep. This time she succeeded.

Dannys POV

I heard a very loud knock on my door and I stood there verifying it was actually some one knocking and not his drunk mind making up noises. I opened a door and saw a pretty cute girl with a frown on her face, but as soon as she saw me she just froze there. When i was going to talk she blurted out ''excuse me, ya um can you like turn it down because some of us are trying to go to sleep''. She had her attitude but she was still cute. Ahh! Fenton, you have a girl friend! Get it together! Speaking of girlfriend, here she comes. Valerie Gray, the girl I liked. And I am planning on marrying her. She stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder and asked " who was that?" and I turned and responded " no one" and kissed her.

next day

Sam POV

I got up and started getting ready for my classes. Day went by fast today, before I knew it I was in my dance class. It was the last class for the day. When I got there and took my seat, I froze once I saw the blued eyed jerk.'' Man why her, why did I get the same class with that douche.'' She thought. she sighed and started looking for a seat. To make matters worse the only seat available was next to the jerk. "Great". she mumbled. once she took her seat the class started and i hoped this class passed by fast but it didn't. Then the teacher spoke "class a reminder of the masquerade ball will be having tomorrow, and just a reminder, it is mandatory to show up. If you do not show up you will lose 80% of your grade so its best to show up in a fancy dress, know who here has seen the movie titanic?" The whole class raised there hand. " so you've all seen the fancy dresses the ladies wear and the nice suites the gentlemen wore, thats exactly how i want you to attend tomorrow" she said. The bell rung and we bolted out of class. I headed to my dorm and started getting everything for tomorrow and got my dress out. It was red with gold. The stupid store had that or pink with white and i was defiantly not going to where pink so red and gold was my best choice. Plus it wasn't that bad, it was actually kinda nice. And with that she went to bed and went to sleep. There was no classes tomorrow so there was really no point in staying up late. She dosed of and woke up at 10:00am and she got up and ate breakfast and started getting ready for the masquerade ball that starts at 7:00pm.

She finally finished and to be sincerely honest she didn't look anything like a goth. In fact she looked normal. she had her fancy red and gold dress with her mask and red heels with her long black hair loose on her back. Her hair reached her waist. When she was done it was already 6:50 and she started heading out the door. When she arrived everyone started looking at me. i felt kinda uncomfortable. When I went to go and get some punch, i bumped into someone. i turned and said "opps sorr….." i Froze it….. it was the jerk. Or i think it was him. Man why do i keep doing this? I looked at him and he stared at me with a smile. I turned around to leave and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me closer and said "hey you look familiar"

Dannys POV

I walked I and I found no one familiar. Well to makes things fair, everyone was wearing mask, including me so what could I I expect. I walked over to my friend tucker and we were talking until this one girl walked in and I got to admit she is beautiful. I looked at her while gaping she had a mark where it seems that she had a piercing. but it her red lips were perfect. she had white stringy small gloves that reached up to her wrist. and a red and gold puffy dress. the kind that you need to wear those squeeze things under and I'm not going to lie, it hugged her breast and waist very good. I felt like I knew her. like I've seen her. she was heading towards the punch and I decided to guess who it was because she had a red and gold mask on her pale face, the only thing I could see on her have was her purple eyes. I know those kind of eyes have a name but i can't seem to figure it out right now.


	2. Chapter 2 THE FORBIDDEN DANCE

Danny's POV

I walked I and I found no one familiar. Well to makes things fair, everyone was wearing mask, including me so what could I I expect. I walked over to my friend tucker and we were talking until this one girl walked in and I got to admit she is beautiful. I looked at her while gaping she had a mark where it seems that she had a piercing. but it her red lips were perfect. she had white stringy small gloves that reached up to her wrist. and a red and gold puffy dress. the kind that you need to wear those squeeze things under and I'm not going to lie, it hugged her breast and waist very good. I felt like I knew her. like I've seen her. she was heading towards the punch and I decided to guess who it was because she had a red and gold mask on her pale face, the only thing I could see on her have was her purple eyes. I know those kind of eyes have a name but i can't seem to figure it out right now. I pulled her closer and she tried to get out of my grip but I didn't let her go. There was something about her that i couldn't explain. Something surreal. AHH! Fenton get a grip! Then I blurted out without thinking " Hey, you look familiar.'' She just looked at me like I was crazy but I could have sworn I've seen her before. She answered " uhhh…. sorry you must have the wrong person". She sounded nervous and her look was like if she'd seen a ghost. Well technically she was seeing a ghost but that's not my point. She some how let go of my grip and started walking fast, away from me. Geez, whats wrong with her, most girls usually try to flirt with me but this one was different. I've always liked that in a girl. I really find it boring when girls just throw themselves at you. I prefer a hard to get type. How i got Valerie, well it was a little bit of both but that doesn't mean i don't love. Right?

Sams POV

I was walking as fast as my heels could carry me. I made it outside out in the balcony. I needed some privacy. I needed to think for a minute. Get some fresh air. I walked over to lean on the rail and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes for probably 10 minutes until I felt like I was being watched. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up, my hair falling back on my waist. But when I looked up I froze. I shut down. There in front of her was a Guy with white hair, about my age, with glowing green eyes, floating above me with an arm extended towards me. I gasped and blacked out for a minute. I was in his arms as I open my eyes, he smiles and helps me stand up. Once I'm on my feet he extended his hand out once again and asked me " would you like to dance with me?" I was speechless but I found my self saying a very shaky, like a little cute girl's voice saying yes. Once I realized what I've said it was too late. His hand was already on my waist and the other on reached for my hand. And he floated us up into the night sky. Filled with twinkling stars. I guess he saw I was nervous because he whispered in my ear, almost like a purr in his voice saying"hey relax, I don't bite…unless you want me to". I froze, wide-eyed. I panicked and said " LET…ME…GO..". He must have notice the fear in my voice because he laughed and said "Ok" and with that he let me go and I started to fall. I must have hit my head really hard because when I hit the ground I passed out. I have absolutely no idea for how long I was out but when i woke up i saw two pairs of green eyes looking at me and his hands where on my waist and the other one was one my face. I guess he wanted to know who i was but I'm sure as hell i wasn't going to let him know who i am. His hands started heading towards my mask when I said "hey, what are you doing?"and I swiped his hand away from my face. He smirked her said " looks like I have a feisty one don't I?" And he chuckled. Honestly what was wrong with him. Then he asked "Whats your name" and i shot back "I'm not going to tell you". Man my head is killing me. He laughed and said "Fine" and grabbed me by the waist and pushed me forwards to him and leaned in and k….. kissed …. me. He used his advantage that i couldn't fight back and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I started biting his lip to back him away but it was no use. I just stopped resisting because i knew he had to stop at some point. _But boy was I wrong. He continued, maybe he wanted me to respond back_ I thought. So I gave it a try to I forced my self to respond. I started moving my lips to what felt right and i allowed him to brush his tongue in my mouth. I'm not gonna lie , he is one good kisser. Thats when we parted to breath and man i felt like i had no more air and started panting. He smiled then said " not bad, but i feel like i could have gotten more". Then he smirked and said " ill be back". And took off flying. I hadn't realized he had my lipstick all over his mouth when i looked in the mirror i had in my purse. Then i headed to the party, and the teacher was taking "_roll_" when i came in, to see if all of her students where here. When i walked in she said '' FENTON….DANIEL FENTON" and I looked around and saw a guy that i had bumped into and he spoke up and said" HERE'' Then she was on the M's and my name was next. I heard her say "MANSON… SAMANTHA MANSON". I sighed and said "HERE" everyone turned to see me raise my hand and they all stood quiet. I took off my mask and the people just froze. And i notice that the jerk named Daniel Fenton gaping. I also noticed that he had lip stick smeared all over his mouth. Wait a minute….. that looked like…..my lipstick?


	3. Chapter 3 PURPLE LIPSTICK

**_HEY GUYS! FIRST FANFIC IVE MADE NOT SO BAD HUH? ANYWAYS LET ME TELL YOU A LITTLE BACKROUND BOUT ME ;) IM FROM LAS VEGAS NV YEAH THATS RIGHT IM FROM SIN CITY B*ISH. LOL IM STILL IN SCHOOL SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I TAKE LONG TO UPDATE :) ANYWAYS THATS ME SO ENJOY! _**

Danny's POV

I ran followed her and when i finally reached her i saw her leaning on to the rail of the balcony. '' Now its time to have a little fun" he thought as he smirked. He made sure no one was there or looking at them, and quick as a flash turned into phantom. He knew that what he was doing was so wrong but yet again it felt so right. He waited until she popped her head up but she never did. 10 minutes had probably past and she still didn't look up. _WAS SHE ASLEEP?_ he thought. Finally i tapped on her shoulder and she looked up and when she saw me floating, she panicked. She gasped and i could see the fear in her eyes. Then she passed out. I grabbed her before she fell to the hard concrete or she could have fallen over the rail and would have probably had broken her head open. She was out for like a minute or two. i really didn't mind i mean having a girl in my arms while she was out, MAN he couldn't even think about it. As soon as she woke up she just stared at me like i was the most intresting thing in the world. I couldn't help to dance with her. She was so frail so sensitive…so… innocent. So what if i asked her to dance. People dance with other people all the time. As we dance, i would see the sparkle in her purple eyes and i couldn't resist on staring at her. I looked at her lips, they looked soft and beautiful. I really had no power over this one, i swear i couldn't stop my self. I.._I.. I KISSED HER…MAN! "What was i thinking!" _He said. I can't believe i just did that KNOWING i had a girlfriend! I flew off and changed back to Danny Fenton and hurried to the ball room. Yeah thats right we have a ball room. Anyways when i got there i heard the dance teacher taking roll to see who didn't come and get the points. I was just in time, she was sell in the Bs and my last names starts with an F. When she finally reached the Fs she said my name loud and clear. " FENTON.. DANIEL FENTON" She yelled. Bleh, i don't like Daniel, i prefer Danny. Daniel was to formal for him. I sighed and said " HERE". Then before i knew it she was in the Ms. I really could have cared less but something brought my attention. The mystery girl hasn't been called on yet so maybe she was a Ms. He started looking and finally spotted her. Her lips all smeared with her lip stick. Wait… if it was smeared and half gone and since i kissed her than that means …_oh fuck…_ I quickly put my hand on my mouth and sure enough her purple lipstick was all over my lips and mouth like a kid with a chocolate bar. _SHIT_. The teacher called an other M so i paid attention to see if it was her and sure enough it was. "MANSON… SAMANTHA MANSON". Wait what?! SAMANTHA MANSON _thee SAM MANSON. No way._ The schools goth chick was the hot mystery girl? Well I'm not going to lie, she knows how to clean up good but why? Either way he kissed her. Well, i can be friends with her. Right? OH FUCK. Valerie….

SAM POV

Why in the hell did he have my lips stick all over his mouth? She was 99% sure that was her lip stick because she was the only girl in that school with purple lipstick. I started walking towards him. Angry, confused, and a little weirded out. I went up to him and said with a sarcastic voice "Nice lipstick, were'd you get?" He looked at me like I was crazy then blushed tinted red. He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Ummm…My uhhh…GIRLFRIEND! Yeah um.. we were just you know…" He looked slightly suspicious but really i didn't care. I turned around and started walking over to my cabin when i heard some one there. I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Gregor. Wait what was he doing here? He started walking towards me but i acted like i didn't see i felt him grab my waist and pushed we towards him. he said "Hey sam, have fun" As i was going to speak he leaned in on me and stole a kiss. His kiss was sweet and smoothing while who ever the stranger was that kissed her, was hungry and passionate. Wait am i Seriously thinking about that? While I'm making out with my boyfriend? Oh uh. "_This can not be good"._ she thought. Little did she know that Phantom was there watching her in raging anger.


	4. Chapter 4: Whats wrong with me?

_**Hey guys! sorry I haven't been updating(ahh! call off the tomatoes!) but i've been planning something big for either this fanfic or another one but I haven't decided yet! All I'm going to say is that it is going to be HUGE and I hope not to disappoint you! Anyways read on (:! oh and i don't own dp sad i know.**_

DANNY POV:

I was in Phantom mode and I was heading to Valerie's Dorm when something caught my eye. It was Sam and a guy with white hair and it looked like he was going for a kiss and well 1 second later he was kissing his Sam! Wait…my Sam where the fuck did that come from? Who knows and who cares, all I know is that I'm in a rage that I might as well have flames floating above my hair! Ok yeah this is creeping me out! Why am I mad and more importantly, why am I jealous? I got a few feet away from them and changed back into Fenton. I passed them and they were still lip locking! But instead of rage and jealousy, I'm feeling hurt and confused! Seriously whats wrong with me! I got to my dorm and just decided that Valerie can wait until later. I decided to text Tucker. (A/N Danny is **Bold** and Tucker is _italics)_

**IMESSAGE: TUCKER**

**HEY TUCK**

_HEY BUDDY WATS UP?_

**LISTEN UMM…SEE THERES SOMETHING **_**REALLY**_** WRONG AND I DONT KNOW WAT 2 DO!**

_WOAH CALM DOWN 0.O WANT ME TO COME OVER?_

**ILL APPRECIATE IT PLZ.**

_IGHT BE OVER IN A FEW…_

I sighed and sat down and on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I know something seriously is wrong and I'm kind of creeped out. A few seconds later I heard a knock. I got up and opened the door. I let Tucker in and we sat down in the kitchen table. " Ight whats wrong man, Ive never seen you like this ever." Tucker said. I sighed and said " I don't know dude, you know the goth chick right? Well I kind of turned into Phantom and danced with her and then…". I paused closed my eyes and sighed again and said " I kissed her". I finished with me slamming my face on the table. When I looked up Tucker was just gaping. " And the worse part is I think I enjoyed it! The other worse part is I SAW HER KISS A GUY AND I GOT JEALOUS!". I finished half yelling and my eyes were narrow. Tucker was just looking at me with fear and I spat " What". He looked at me with fear and concern in his eyes and said " Dude…your eyes, there red." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and opened them up again and looked at Tucker to see if they had turned back to blue. He nodded and spoke, " Danny is there a possible chance that your in love with Sam Manson, the freaky goth chick?". I frowned at his comment about Sam and he quietly said, " sorry". I put my head in my hands and said, " I don't know man, I don't know."

SAM POV:

I broke apart from Gregor's kiss and slapped him. He just looked at me confused and said, " WHAT THE HELL BABE?!" And I remembered that It was Gregor and not Phantom. I gasped and said, " Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry but you sneaked up on me!" He rubbed his cheek and murmured , " What ever". " Anyways, you still up for that movie?". He said so causally. I sighed and said, " Nah sorry Greg, I'm kinda tired from the ball and I want to go to sleep maybe next time". I lied, I just didn't want to see him right now, for some reason he seems _super_ annoying and I can't stand him right now. He sighed of annoyance and said, " Fine whatever we'll just hang out at you're place." I frowned and scoffed, " did you just not here me? I said no I'm tired". I opened my door, turned around and said, " Goodbye and goodnight". Shut the door night on his face. I went to bed and kept asking the same question over and over. " Why did I do that and more importantly, why do I feel annoyed by him all of the sudden, its like.. I lost interest in him". I thought out loud. It got cold almost like the temperature dropped and I snuggled into my blankets. Right when I was about to close my eyes I felt something move on the right side of my bed and I shot up. I looked and I was about scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. He smirked and said, " I told you I would be back and well I'm a man of my word." He pinned me down, putting my hands over my head and said, " My my, Sammy thats a nice neck you got there". I gasped and said," What do you want Phantom". He smirked and said, " Well Sammy Im not planning on doing anything so calm down." He said it with his voice so huskliy, and his green toxic eyes practically glowing in the dark and looking at me so hungrily. I struggled to get him off me considering he was practically on top of me and said, " OK then get out". He let me go but smirked and stayed right there. I sighed and turned the other way so I wasn't facing him and tried to go back to sleep hoping he'll leave. But yet again I was wrong. Instead he took of his shirt revealing a six-pack and got under the covers, got a pillow and grabbed my waist and started falling asleep, his face on the crook of my neck. His breath tickling my neck. I was going to get him off my but I was too tired. Plus, I was secretly enjoying this…wait what! How can something so wrong feel so right. I was falling asleep and right before I blacked out, I felt him smirk and sighed and said , " My Sam, you belong to me, no one but me". Then I couldn't stay up anymore so I let the darkness consume me until I was out like a light.

A/N: Review!


End file.
